24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cubby
This page needs to be renamed to fit the naming guidelines. Since the popularity of the mug cannot be disputed, this article should in fact exist, but "Cubby" is merely a fan name and has no place as an official title. Something like "Chicago Cubs coffee mug" would be more appropriate. --Proudhug 21:05, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :"Cubby" is the name by which it's most commonly called. Didn't we just have this argument, and weren't you on the other side then? --StBacchus 22:56, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Actually, it's never been called anything. It's merely sat on Tony's desk or in his house, never being addressed in dialogue. "Cubby" was made up by fans and has no context within the show. --Proudhug 23:09, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :What if someone found an interview or something where Carlos Bernard referred to it as "Cubby"? -Kapoli 23:44, 23 July 2006 (UTC) I guess technically, as it's currently written, the article is OOU, but seeing as it's an IU item, it should be rewritten as such and renamed as such. --Proudhug 23:52, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh no! The Cubby article is a safe article where we worry about nothing and enjoy ourselves! It's only talk page comments should be "Oh man, Jack is so cool" and things of that nature. ::I'm not sure what you'd call it. Tony's Chicago Cubs Mug? Cubby works for me. I always imagined it as a source of light hearted fun on what is usually such a serious site. - Xtreme680 02:14, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Ha ha, this page is really funny especially as how you label the mug as 'alive'. We should keep this page the way it is because it is some light hearted fun. - Lord Alexo 02:14, 20 February 2007 (UTC) According to the Manual of Style, "The titles of articles about characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the the 24verse, with later names preferred to earlier ones, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames." Does this stament contradict itself in this conversation? It says the name by which the character was most commonly known. The mug seems to be known as Cubby, however it also says full names preferred to partial names or nicknames and the mug is nicknamed Cubby but as that is a nickname it should be called "Chicago Cubs coffee mug" - 2Anthony4 09:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : Very clever 2Antony4, indeed this article is a contradiction with the rules of the Wiki. Therefore I think we have to pick one of the rules to go by, and it's my feeling that it should be called Cubby because, to those who actually know of its existance, that is what it is known as. SignorSimon 09:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Nine fucking years later... I think we should go with Chicago Cubs mug as a conjectural title. Unless someone can point me to an interview or article of a cast/crew member using the name (and even then) this is inappropriate for an in-universe article IMO. --Pyramidhead (talk) 04:36, March 14, 2017 (UTC) :This isn't an in-universe article though, and the inclusion policy wouldn't allow it to be. I am pretty sure that it has been referred to as "cubby" in some behind the scenes thing, but can't locate it right now...it is at least what Carlos Bernard calls it. :The sidebar and appearance template are here due to the loophole allowing this page to be, as said above, "a safe article where we worry about nothing and enjoy ourselves". I have questioned it in the past, but been told that haha--Acer4666 (Talk) 20:21, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Status This is a site policy, so I'm not sure why I'm having to bring up a discussion about it - I am fine with this being a "fun page" etc., but we have enough trouble as it is convincing people to abide by the status policy and not use "arrested", "comatose" etc. without giving them a perfect example of "well the cubby page does it, why can't X be an exception too?".--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:05, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Agree, and to sort of continue the above discussion, I think my problem is that the page tries to be both about an in-universe object and a prop/running BTS gag. I think it could improve with the removal of the sidebar and rewriting the whole thing to be more production-focused. As far as the page name, it still seems like bad form to use a fan name for anything on here, but I guess Carlos did use it at least once so... --Pyramidhead (talk) 03:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC)